<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lance’s Moving Castle by arcadevia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426175">Lance’s Moving Castle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadevia/pseuds/arcadevia'>arcadevia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcade’s Instagram Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadevia/pseuds/arcadevia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there’s always something to be grateful for in a life less desirable than others— Shiro and his wealthy husband or his fellow colleagues attending festivals with gushy dates. Not wanting the same luxuries doesn’t mean not wanting the same sense of fulfillment, where one might have found it in those parades and such, Keith happened to come across the feeling in a giant, hazardous ship and the vain-ridden boy inside. How lucky of him.</p><p>Or: A Howl’s Moving Castle AU. Need I say more?</p><p>[Preview of a series on my instagram]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcade’s Instagram Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lance’s Moving Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hopefully this brings back some nostalgia &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s one thing Keith makes sure to remind Lance of, at least once everyday, in the form of affirmations similar enough to one another like fresh pages progressing through a book, waiting to be loved.</p><p>
  <em> “I think you’re beautiful.” </em>
</p><p>And it’s not the kind of beautiful Lance had drenched his own obsessive mind with while possessed by wicked depreciations of magic. It’s not aesthetic, it’s not left at the point of his curved nose or his skin glowing a cheerful bronze in the daylight. Though Keith would happily snuff up those qualities and stow them into his heart the way he’d curiously sift through trinkets in his housekeeping days—</p><p>It’s just not like that.</p><p>Keith thinks Lance is beautiful when the boy turns into someone more familiar than formal. When egg yolk drips onto his loose shirt during breakfast as the castle is bumbling along, and he swipes it up by the tip of his hungry finger because <em> quality food is never worth wasting</em>. Exactly the words Lance had taught him before Keith started a routine of turning the castle’s enchanted doorknob to any place a beggar might be.</p><p>And Lance’s voice will turn just as rich as their tasteful breakfast once Keith returns, stomping his dusty boots at the door before making his way over to him near the fire. “You’re too good for me.”</p><p>“I feel like I should be the one to say that, sweetheart,” Keith murmurs as he bows low to where Lance rests in a modest armchair with a small book in his lap. His partner tilts his head up just enough for Keith’s lips to kiss ones still glazed in butter and a few sips of wine. It leaves a savory taste on his curious tongue just a moment later; he could’ve fooled himself and said he’d had his own cup earlier. After all, it’s in Lance’s adamant need for closeness and the lingering prints and flavors those touches leave behind.</p><p>And he’s beautiful when he makes Keith’s world not unlike his own, and turns a vast, heart-quivering meadow of forgotten flowers into a sight close enough for Keith to call home. Just a step outside the door with valleys of kisses and colors to come.</p><p>It makes him think again, light and fluttery, about their happy rituals made after that exhausting quest of returning Lance’s heart into the place it belongs. Although it’s fiery power (literally), and the attitude Matt had readily brought with it, a heart is made for the aching chest, not a flying ship or castle or anything of the sort.</p><p>“Your hair is lighter,” Keith says a while later once he’s long since sat himself in Lance’s lap like a content little house cat as the other quietly flicks away at those book pages. He rakes his fingers over the crown of Lance’s head, adoring tufts of chestnut brown rather than the usual inky strands like Keith’s hair. “Are you going back to blonde?” he asks.</p><p>Lance lets out a breath and marks his page. “No,” he says simply, then tucks the book aside in favor of tugging Keith closer by his plain vest. “Just got carried away after a bath, didn’t look so bad in the mirror.” Nothing ever does.</p><p>“You and those baths,” Keith mutters fondly, continuing to scratch lightly around the other’s nape. “Always a revelation or two.”</p><p>Lance chuckles as he leans close for a kiss, and the sweet chirp from it makes Keith’s stomach feel giddy all over again, just the way it did when they’d first pranced through thin winds above their bustling town after meeting so strangely. “You should join me,” his partner says with a smile. “Might have another revelation…”</p><p>Keith feels his face darken like curtains swung shut over sunlight, no patient blooming or anything when it comes to these stupid lines. “<em> Mmph</em>,” he huffs out after dropping the weight of his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. “You’re terrible. And so lucky Pidge is out running errands…”</p><p>“Exactly my point, darling,” Lance replies amusedly as he wraps his arm around Keith’s waist and gazes so <em> close </em> through crystal blue eyes after tilting Keith’s head by the chin.</p><p>His blush is still just as stern as before, so he’s only left to fight past the rosiness and simply give in. “Some other time, you’re already cleaned up now.”</p><p>“A damn shame…”</p><p>And to someone who’s busted their behind just keeping this place tidy after throwing out <em> hoards </em> of trinkets and forgotten belongings? Absolutely not. At least there’s one less thing (or person) to fret over on his chore list.</p><p>“Yeah whatever,” he says. “The hair suits you, Lance.”</p><p>“Why thank you, <em> Keith</em>.”</p><p>He chuckles. “I… I like when you say my name.”</p><p>Again, with the pages in a book of common but not quite <em> identical </em> affirmations, beauty in brown hair and tart lips fades into beauty of quiet morning voices on a cozy armchair.</p><p>“Keith,” Lance says, and takes his free hand to press a lovely kiss against.</p><p>“Keith,” he repeats, a kiss against the tender skin of his wrist that tingles with delight.</p><p>Anywhere, Keith realizes, is a place Lance can be his familiar-less-formal self, so long as they’re together. In any setting that door can bring them, his name called out through the air will always cast something at his heart so raw it <em> feels </em> like a spell, but honest enough to know it’s whole and natural. It’s just as much a reason to love as all the others stacking one over the other, until they topple over into the same hopeless mess as the castle’s initial waves of clutter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was pt 1 of a fic I have on my instagram. To read pt 2 (and stay updated), check out my <a href="https://www.instagram.com/arcadevia/">profile</a> or the <a href="https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/hmcklance/">#hmcklance</a> tag.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>